The New Apprentice
by nonapal13
Summary: Beast Boy is changing and for the worst. Will his friends be able to save him or will Slade have the perfect Apprentice.
1. What the?

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I DO _**NOT **_OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Have you ever been forced to do evil? Well Garfield has. His friends, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven, have electronic devices in them. If Garfield doesn't obey his master, his friends will be killed by the devices.

Garfield changed his name to Beast Boy when the Doom Patrol found him. He gained the ability to transform into any animal he wanted to, or was forced to. When he quit the Doom Patrol he joined a new team called the Teen Titans. He felt normal when with them, but then he ruined it.

"Not funny! Why would you throw away my tofu!" Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg once again about his tofu. They were in the kitchen. Raven was at the table drinking her herbal tea and rolled her eyes.

"Because it's super funny when you overreact to it. Duh!" Cyborg was attempting to contain his laughter as the little green changeling searched for his tofu. When Beast Boy couldn't find it, he looked at Cyborg and noticed him making steak. He then smiled a wicked grin.

Beast Boys eyes suddenly changed from emerald, to black, to red. "Well if you get rid of my tofu, then I'll eat your steak!" With that he picked up the bloody, undercooked steak and began to eat it. Once he was done he sucked the blood off his fingers and walked out.

Raven and Cyborg had looks of fear and shock. Beast Boy was a vegan. He ate a whole steak. Not good.

"What the hell! Did you see his eyes! They were red! HOLY SHIT!" Cyborg was freaking out. He had never seen Beast Boy eat meat or have red eyes. To say he was scared was an understatement.

Raven didn't say a word. She sat there completely paralyzed with shock. 'What just happened?' She asked herself.

Then they heard a scream. It was Beast Boys and it was the most painful scream they have ever heard.


	2. Not Slade

Hoppe you guys like it 3 I am also on deviantArt 3 and my name is also nonapal13 so please check it out 3 thanx 3

DISCLAIMER! I DO **NOT **OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

He clutched his head, as he endured the worst pain he thought possible. Someone was trying to get in his head. Someone wanted to control him and the Beast.

"BEAST BOY!" The boy wonder cried to his teammate as he approached, but it was too late. Beast Boy couldn't hear any of his teammates.

Slades symbol began to spread on Beast Boys body, slowly poisoning his mind. So much pain and all Beast Boy could do was wait till it ended. His body was on fire, like he was being electrocuted with 10000 volts.

'_Beast Boy you shouldn't resist. It will only hurt more. You are in enough pain as it is with killing your parents, fighting with the Joker, your so called 'friends' treating you like shit, and having everyone you love betray you. If you join me, you will forget about all of it. No more __**pain.**_' Slade was now speaking to Beast Boy in his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs. His friends wanted to help, but their bodies wouldn't let them. They were paralyzed with fear and confusion. Raven decided to try her magic, but found that she was unable to enter the changelings mind.

Suddenly the pain left and left Beast Boy shaking in fear and pain. Starfire was the first to react' "Friend, are you alright? Friend Cyborg, friend Raven are you able to help him? Please, I wish not to see Beast Boy in pain anymore." Starfire was practically in tears, she was so worried for her friend. She began to hug him as he began to cry.

No one had ever seen him in so much pain. He didn't deserve it; he was good, nice, and innocent. Everyone saw Slades symbol appear on him and realized that Slade wanted him to be his new apprentice. '_No.' _Robin thought to himself. '_Not Beast Boy. We can't lose him, especially not to Slade.'_


	3. He will PAY

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! I DO_** NOT **_OWN TEEN TITANS!__

_**The Next Morning**_

Saying Robin was worried would be the understatement of the century. He was scared for his teammate, his little brother, his best friend. '_Why can't he just stay dead? Raven, me, and Terra have had him use our weaknesses against us. What info does he have on Beast Boy?' _Robin thought to himself.

He decided to leave his room and join the other Titans in the common room, but when he entered he realized Beast Boy wasn't there. Raven was drinking her tea, Cyborg was playing video games, and Starfire was cooking some Tameranian food, still no Beast Boy. The boy wonder stepped forward and the TV screen went black.

"WHAT THE-?" Cyborg began, but was interrupted when the TV showed Slade standing in a green room.

"Hello Titans." He began, "This is a pre-recording, so don't fret kids. I have chosen a new apprentice, as you may have guessed. I know how to break him, kill him, and control him." He grabbed an unconscious Beast Boy and slung him over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Now I need to leave, he requires some training. Goodbye for now Titans." The video shut off and Robin ran out into the hallway towards Beast Boys room.

The door was open, yet no Beast Boy. Slade took Beast Boy and he was going to pay…

Sorry for the short chapters…. BUT I hope you like my cliffhanger. HAHAHA :D I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow. Bye!


	4. Keep Smiling

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS JUST SO YOU KNOW!

Beast Boy was chained to a wall, being tortured, starved, and exhausted. Slade seeing how much pain he could take before he screamed. It's been a week since he's been taken, he hasn't screamed once.

_**At The Tower**_

They couldn't find him anywhere. There was not a single trace of Beast Boy anywhere.

Cyborg was devastated. He was afraid they had lost Beast Boy forever. Beast Boy was the 'comic relief', a little brother, a best friend, and a hero. Cyborg felt guilt. He felt it because they all new Slade wanted him, but did not keep him under watch and now he can't even track him! "I can't find him ANYWHERE! What are we gonna do! Slade is probably torturing him and we can't do anything about it!"

"Don't say that Cyborg! Beast Boy wouldn't want us to act like this. All we can do is keep looking and hope we find him." Raven was terrified. She couldn't track him, she's never been able to._ 'GOD! Why does that boy have to be so damn complicated?' _She thought to herself.

"Raven is correct; Friend Beast Boy would not want us to be acting this way. Also I believe we are only checking Friend Beast Boys usual locations?" Starfire actually had a brilliant plan in her mind. "Why do we not check Slades usual places of hiding?" It was that question that put awestruck expressions on her teammate's faces. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Starfire you're a GENIUS! Cyborg, pull up all the locations of Slades old hideouts, battle grounds, or places of mischief. You're going down Slade!" Robin said with a new face of determination. There was still hope for their little green friend.

_**Slades Hideout **_

He was chained to a wall. Cuts, bruises, and broken bones, all was caused in mere hours. Somehow he was all, but scared. Beast Boy was actually smiling as he was tortured. Each time a whip hit him he laughed, when a knife dug into his skin he would grin, and when a mallet broke his bones he would say thanks.

Slade left getting frustrated with the boy's kindness and Beast Boys smile disappeared. He pulled his communicator and sent out a distress signal. Slade didn't know that Beast Boy had two communicators, so Slade thought he didn't have one.

Slade came back 5 minutes later and put a collar around Beast Boys neck. The collar then entered his skin, so no one was able to see it.

"You disobey me and you will greatly regret it. Understand?" Slade was held a remote in his hand and after Beast Boy didn't respond, he pressed a yellow button on the remote. Beast Boy began screaming in pain, as he was electrocuted.

"Does it hurt?" Beast Boy nodded. "This is only the beginning…."

**What do you think! Please review and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve. Thank Guys. :D**


	5. The Mirror to His Mind

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Enjoy :D

"And for my next trick I, Mumbo Jumbo, will need an assistant!" He scanned his hostages, when finally he came upon a blonde hair, blue-eyed boy. His name, Garfield Logan. "Ah! You!" He said as he pointed to poor Garfield.

"What? Me? I can't! I-" Garfield attempted to say, but was cut off by Mumbos magic pulling him.

"Watch as I.." Dramatic pause…. "Make him DISAPPEAR!" With that Mumbo was about to tap the boy with his wand when a bird-a-rang knocked it out of Mumbos hand.

"Titans! GO!" With that all the Titans came and fought Mumbo.

Mumbo was easily defeated and taken to jail.

Garfield took that moment to leave. He went to the restroom and pulled off a bracelet he was wearing. Suddenly, Garfield wasn't there anymore and in his place was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked… different. His hair fell over his face and covered one eye, almost making him look emo, his eyes had turned red, and his ears had piercing going up to the point. He wore a tight black wife beater, tight dark, forest green jeans, and black combat boots. Also, he wore a necklace with a tracker dangling from it, so Slade could always find him.

"_Beast Boy, give me an update. Has Mumbo put the trackers on the Titans?" _Slade asked through the earpiece.

"Yes sir. Mumbo is also heading for jail now. I gave him the keys to break the others out. Everything is falling into place." Beast Boy said with a smirk.

Beast Boy left out the bathroom window. He was half way down the street when he turned back and saw Robin start to turn to him.

"Beast Boy!" Robin Yelled causing all the other Titans to turn around.

Shock was all that was on their faces. They had gotten his distress signal only to come upon the location and see it was empty. The communicator was in the middle of the floor with a note attached to it saying,

'_**He is mine now. Don't try to find him, for he will find you.'**_

_**-Slade**_

_**P.s. He seems to have hope that you will save him, so he continues to smile. Just know that I will break him and make him beg to be killed. Goodbye Titans.**_

Beast Boy gave them his goofy smile that was filled with hope, but then it became wicked and he turned back around and disappeared without a word.

"NOO! Beast Boy! Come back! Please!" Raven yelled after him. She missed him so much. She began to cry when he disappeared. He had been missing for a month and she was falling apart.

Without him the tower was lonely and full of sorrow. No more debates in the morning about breakfast, no more annoying jokes, no more endless laughter, no more constant hope, and no more little green changeling.

When they got back to the tower Raven went straight to her room, but when she got in she was meet with a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

"Beast Boy?", she managed to say.

"The one and only, but please don't tell the others I'm here. It's our little secret." Beast Boy seemed as though he was never taken, he seemed…. innocent. " I can't stay, sadly. Slade needs me to run some errands for him, but I promise I'll be back. I just needed to give you this." He handed her a mirror. "Save me Raven, I'm so scared."

She looked down at the mirror and then back at Beast Boy, or at least where he was. The mirror was a simple hand mirror with a green outside. She quickly realized what it was….. the mirror to his mind…

_**What shall happen? Only I know (evil laugh)! Please review :D See Ya!**_

_**-nonapal13 :3**_


	6. Feminine and Happy

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

_**ENJOY**_

"Beast Boy was here! When?" Robin continued to ask Raven after she explained what happened.

"A couple minutes ago, but he disappeared after he gave me this mirror. This mirror is like the one I have, it takes you inside of his mind, but I have no idea why he gave it to me." Raven was dumbfounded.

"Maybe he's giving us permission into his mind, I mean why else would he give it to you?" Cyborg asked even though he didn't want to go in Beast Boys mind.

"Alright I'll take you guys into his mind with me, but stay close we don't want to be separated." Raven told the others. "Now make a circle and join hands." Everyone did as they were told and surrounded the mirror, then Raven chanted her three mystic words, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Now they were encased in black magic and brought into the mirror.

They landed with a thud. When they looked up they noticed they were in a jungle. The sky was a pink and the jungle was full of beautiful flowers.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here, Beast Boy didn't tell us you were coming." Beast Boy said as he came out of nowhere, except it wasn't the Beast Boy they knew. This Beast Boy was not even a boy; she was a girl and had a short pink, floral dress on, pink sandals, and white fingerless gloves. Her hair was long and straight with pink tips. Most guys would see her as 'hot'.

Everyone's jaws were on the ground. She looked like Beast Boy only in girl form.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" Cyborg was the first to react. He was actually hoping it wasn't Beast Boy, cause in all honesty he thought she was beautiful.

"Sort of, you see I'm Beast Boy's feminine side, Beast Girl. I'm one of his emotions." She explained with a smile. "Now listen I have to take you to wisdom, he'll explain everything. Now follow me!" She then began to skip through the forest.

"Uh, Raven, what was up with that?" Robin asked, even though he was scared of the answer.

"I'm not exactly sure. I didn't know you could have a feminine emotion. Beast Boy is so strange." Raven stated as she followed the feminine emotion.

"Now listen Wisdom knows EVERYTHING, so don't test him. He knows which questions to ask and which questions to answer. Also he knows everything about each subject, though you shouldn't be surprised considering Beast Boy already graduated from college, but that doesn't matter. Now Robin have I ever told you how cute you look with your mask and cape, though I'm dying to see you without a mask. He he." Beast Girl said causing Robin to blush. Beast Girl turned and saw Robins blush and said, "Don't worry I have a boyfriend and Beast Boy doesn't feel that way about you, so stop blushing.

"Friend Beast Girl, who is the lucky boy you have a relationship with?" Starfire asked unable to hold her curiosity.

"Wisdom is my man. He's so smart, funny, cute, and I'm never bored with him. He's the best fighter and gamer. Also he knows 'magic'." Beast Girl said getting lost in her thoughts of him.

"I'd like to challenge him to a fight." Robin said with a smirk, knowing he could beat Beast Boy in a fight any day.

"Yeah I'd like to verse him in a video game." Cyborg said with much anticipation.

"Well you will just have to wait. You see we have to see the emotions in order, Feminine, Happy, Instincts, Wisdom, Humanity, Innocence, Depression, Fear, and then Love. Happy is a little talkative and very annoying. Instincts is very protective and animal like, actually he's the Beast. Wisdom is fabulous and I already told you about. Humanity is human and like a normal teenager. Innocence is very insecure and will confess to anything. Depression is emo and sad. Fear is made of memories and make sure you don't touch him or you will be pulled into a memory. Last is Love, he is very touchy and affectionate. Any questions before we enter Happys world?" Beast Girl asked and waited for a response, but when none came she said, "Good, now follow me."

She then began to walk through her domain, but stopped when they came to a door hidden in a tree. She opened it and after they all entered they gasped, the sky was blood red and trees laid on the ground destroyed and scorched, and a giant crater was right in the middle of the area.

Beast Girl ran towards the crater and then slid inside it. In the middles laid a dying Happy.

"Happy! No, are you okay?" Beast Girl asked already fearing the answer.

"He's coming…. The collar is… going to control all…. of us….. Protect Innocence… without him there's no… hope." Happy said between pants. His green hair and skin was stained with blood and his plaid yellow flannel was torn along with his faded blue jeans. A collar was on his neck and it gave Happy one last shock before his eyes went black and his body went limp.

Do you like it :D Please review

See ya :3


	7. Dead Emotions?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

_**ENJOY :3**_

"That bastard, I _will_ kill him. Brave, Instincts, Wisdom, Love, and I are going to kick his ass! He will be begging for death when we're through him." Beast Girl was in rage, her best friend Happy was just murdered.

"Wait you didn't mention Brave earlier. Why?" Raven asked a little curious as to why he wasn't mentioned.

"Because he's a bastard with a weird obsession, his obsession is... (Sigh) me…" Beast Girl said with dread and venom on each word.

Raven responded first, "That truly sucks."

"You don't know the half of it… now follow me the door is around here somewhere."

"Hey Beast Girl, why does Beast Boy have different emotions, I thought people were only supposed to have specific ones." Raven asked still unsure if things were supposed to be like this.

"Listen I really don't wanna talk about it, but I will. Beast Boy is part animal so he has animal emotions, but some of them are….. dead. It's truly sad, but we've been able to move on." Beast Girl said with much sadness.

"Friend Beast Girl we did not mean to bring up painful memories. I hope you may forgive us." Starfire said, sad that they upset her new friend.

"Yeah we're really sorry." The Boy Wonder said comforting the green girl.

"Don't worry, you guys couldn't have known." She said walking up to a yellow door. "Listen Instincts is very…. Aggressive. Do NOT provoke him, touch him, be threatening, show dominance, show any emotion (unless happiness), and NEVER EVER call him a pet. Understand? Good."

The door opened and they were greeted by a big rainforest. It was beautiful, but threatening at the same time.

"Instincts! You here?" After Beast Girl called a lion came out.

"Where else would I be?" Instincts turned back into a human and looked at the Titans. "Get out. NOW. I don't like any of you and if you don't leave I will attack." After seeing the puzzled faces he pointed to Robin, "You're too dominant. My domain, as in I'm dominant." He pointed to Cyborg, "I've heard what you call Beast Boy and because I'm part of him, you've offended me as well." He pointed to Raven, "Too sad. Smile some and maybe you can come back." He pointed to Starfire and sighed, "You can stay, I like you."

Robin was stunned. '_Is this how Beast Boy really feels about us?'_

Cyborg was filled with guilt. _'Do I really offend him?'_

Raven was used to it from Beast Boy. He always told her to smile more.

Starfire blushed. She liked Instincts.

A/N: Sorry this is soooooooooooo short, but im working on the next one and I'll try to post quicker :P See ya :3


	8. Father?

Robin P.O.V.

Why doesn't he like me? I mean I know I can be a bit bossy, but it's no reason to hate me, right? Maybe I went too hard on him or I maybe he's just jealous of what a great leader I am! Yep he's jealous.

Wait! Is he… FLIRTING with Starfire! Okay that is wrong, Beast Boy knows we're dating! I have to do something and fast!

No Ones P.O.V

"Starfire have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Instincts asked Starfire.

Starfire was blushing and giggled every time Instincts said something. He had been flirting the whole time and if Robin wasn't around they probably would be making out.

Starfire thought that Instincts was HOT! Not just cute, but beautifully HOT! He wore a grey wife-beater, black saggy pants, and black combat boots. Also he has a six-pack that was visible through his tight shirt. Yep, she thought he was a badass.

Cyborgs P.O.V

This is too funny! Instincts likes Starfire! He's flirting with him in front of Robin! This is too funny.

Oh my gosh. Raven is actually looks… jealous! She has this angry look on her face and it grows every time Instinct talks to Starfire!

Blackmail… gotta love it.  
Suddenly the area around them was changed and they ended up in Knowledge's lair along with all the other emotions.

"Emotions! We have a problem… Beast Boy's in trouble," Knowledge said with his voice full of concern and worry.

"What kind of trouble?" Raven curiously wondered. She was scared for her green friend.

"Watch." Knowledge pointed to the screen

"What the FUCK do you want now Slade?" _Beast Boy asked clearly not trying to hide the venom in his voice._

_Slade smirked under his mask, "_To show you something." _Slade then grabbed the edge of his mask and slowly pulled it off. Under the mask was a handsome, blonde-haired blue-eyed man. Not Slade._

"No… but… you died… I watched YOU die!" _Beast Boy said to the man. Suddenly images came to his mind, all of them having the man in them. The image of him and a beautiful women along with a child that looked just like the man only younger. The young boy also looked like a younger version of Beast Boy only he wasn't green._

All of the Titans minds clicked when the photo showed.

"I'm so sorry Garfield, but I couldn't tell you. I thought me coming would upset you. Now I realize I cannot go on watching you, my only son, grow up without me."_ Beast Boys father said with love and concern in his voice._

_Beast Boy was happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. His father, who he thought was dead, turned out to be one of the most wanted people in the world._

"Do you know how many vivisections I went through? How many peoples blood is on my hands? All of it because you weren't there!" _Tears poured of his eyes_, "YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGIVE YOU!?"

"I didn't know you were alive until you joined the Teen Titans! I had no way of tracing you before! Please, PLEASE, forgive me." _He was desperate, and said please!_

"Fine," _Beast Boy mumbled_, "BUT! What was up with the whole Terra thing?"

"Sladebot gone wrong," _was all he said.  
_The transmission was ended and left all the Titans confused.

"Robin! I need you to follow Love back to his lair, so you can leave. You've got to save Beast Boy." Knowledge ordered Robin.

"Why does friend Beast Boy require saving? He has been reunited with his father! This is joyous, is it not?" Starfire asked with much confusion.

Knowledge sighed and said, "It would be… if that was really Beast Boys father."

A/N: sorry about the really long wait! I'm trying harder to get this done now! Please don't be mad!


End file.
